1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an external recognition apparatus and an excavation machine using the external recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an excavation machine such as a hydraulic shovel or a bulldozer, introduction of a machine to perform an excavation operation automatically or a machine to perform an excavation operation by remote control is in progress. In a case of performing automatic excavation, it is necessary to recognize an excavation object. In an automatic excavation machine disclosed in JP-10-88625-A, an excavation position is determined by a measuring instrument to measure a distance to an excavation object and a recognition unit to recognize a three-dimensional shape based on an output from the measuring instrument.
Also, since there is no depth information during remote control, distance information is acquired sensuously according to an individual experience of an operator. It is preferable to acquire distance information without depending on an experience or a level of skill by complementing these with three-dimensional information. In a space information display apparatus disclosed in JP-2010-60344-A, a visual image photographed by a stereo camera and information of a three-dimensional substance are superimposed and displayed, whereby it is possible to perform a display for a user or an operator easily.